1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention pertains to metal tool cutting devices, and in particular pertains to tool cutting devices for use with precious metals. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In known prior art arrangements for setting gem stones in rings, or the like, a jeweler conventially positions a precious metal wire in a holding device such as a vise, and then manually proceeds to cut a track or groove therein by means of a drill tool bit. The grooved precious metal wire or bezel is located thereafter around the gem stone and soldered into place upon the ring so that the stone will be firmly held in place. The bezel in combination with the gem stone or diamond, as the case may be, enhances the appearance of the ring as well as being functional.
The method and apparatus utilized to fabricate the bezel above described is characterized by numerous shortcomings among which are development of tedium in cutting the groove with a hand drill, difficulty in maintaining a straight track in the wire by manual operation, developing a high ratio of waste with respect to good bezels produced, and difficulty in achieving high production rates.
Various patents are cited herein which are utilized in various cutting arts but none teach how to employ a cutting tool with a metallic workpiece for shaping small gauge precious metals. These patents are listed as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,840; U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,678; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,624,221, 2,675,580; 2,761,211; 3,988,826.